Segundo Trio
by la kariin
Summary: Harry estava perdido após o fim da guerra. Ele precisava se sentir amado. Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin. Threesome. Slash. Eles fazem muitas coisas que Freud diria ser altamente pervertido.
1. Chapter 1

_**Título: Segundo trio **_

_**Autora: La Kariin**_

_**Beta: La Kariin**_

_**Personagens: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Charlie Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger e outros**__  
__**Censura: M**_

_**Gênero: Drama/Romance**_

_**Resumo: Harry estava perdido após o fim da guerra. Ele precisava se sentir amado.**_

_**Disclaimer: Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada. E eu só pego os meninos para que eles possam se divertir um pouquinho...boto no colo e faço um carinho!**__  
__**Avisos: Fanfiction contendo relacionamento afetivo e sexual entre homens. Threesome. Slash. Eles fazem muitas coisas que Freud diria ser altamente pervertido. Esta fic foi escrita como presente de Amigo Oculto do Potter Slash Fics para a Ivinne!**_

_  
__Harry deitou em sua cama e tentou fechar os olhos. Para não ver. Tentou dormir. Para não sentir. Ouviu Ron deitar na cama ao lado, a mesma cama de tantos anos. Ouviu claramente sussurros de uma voz conhecida que não era a do amigo. Ouviu o choro dos amigos que havia sido contido. Ouviu os beijos que haviam sido adiados. Talvez ele nunca mais pudesse simplesmente fechar os olhos. Nem dormir. Mas ainda podia chorar._

Com um suspiro, ele deixou o dormitório, coberto por sua capa de invisibilidade. O castelo todo parece dormir. Todos os sobreviventes que estavam feridos demais para serem removidos haviam permanecido. Os que não tinham nenhum lugar para ir também ficaram.

Ao entrar no salão principal, Harry viu Remus sentado na extremidade da mesa Grifinória. Ele chorava baixinho com o pequeno Teddy adormecido em seu colo. Andrômeda tinha o olhar seco e vago, perdido em algum lugar inalcançável. Aquela família havia sido perdida com a guerra. Não foi somente a guerra, mas foi também para defender a ele, Harry Potter.

Harry vagueou pelos corredores, agora tão marcados pela nefasta batalha final. Sabendo não ter mais o consolo da Sala Precisa, ele foi para fora do castelo à procura de abrigo junto ao lago. A noite parecia a mesma de tantas outras. A lua deixava o céu, para o nascer de um novo dia. Harry jogou sua capa displicentemente sobre a gramagem e deitou-se em cima dela.

Observou as poucas estrelas que ainda teimavam em cintilar mesmo com a sutil claridade que insinuava no horizonte. Não percebeu a aproximação dela.

- Harry?

Harry virou-se surpreso para ver Ginny sorridente já se sentando ao seu lado.

- Harry, eu te procurei por todo o castelo... Eu também não pude dormir.

- Ginny...

- Eu senti sua falta. Eu pensei que havia te perdido quando vi Hagrid te carregando... Morto!

- Sinto muito...

Ginny aproximou seu rosto do dele e colou seus lábios. Mas para a surpresa de Harry, ele não sentiu as borboletas no estômago ou o monstro em seu peito rugir. Ele não havia nem sentido o aroma de flores que sempre associava à presença da ruiva. Ela ainda insistiu por um momento em um quase beijo, mas ele afastou-a tão delicadamente quanto pôde. Algo estava errado. Talvez fossem os demasiados "eus" que ela havia falado.

- Não Ginny!

- Harry! O que houve?

- Eu preciso ficar sozinho Ginny, por favor.

- Mas e eu?

Harry sorriu ao ouvir mais um "eu".

- Ginny, escuta. Eu preciso estar sozinho. Não só agora. Mas por um bom tempo. Preciso me recuperar disso tudo.

- Eu posso te ajudar... Eu quero estar ao seu lado, Harry. Eu esperei tanto por isso.

- O problema é que você precisa de algo que não posso te dar. Eu preciso de algo que você não pode me dar.

A menina sorriu maliciosamente e aproximou-se novamente até roçar os lábios na orelha de Harry.

- Eu posso dar o que você quiser...

Harry afastou-se e olhou-a imensamente triste. Era uma parte de sua vida que se fora e que não voltaria. Ele mesmo sentia que não queria que voltasse. Um sorriso triste brincou em seus lábios.

- Não, não pode. Nunca mais vai poder.

Ele levantou-se e rapidamente cobriu-se com sua capa e voltou para o castelo, deixando uma confusa Ginny para trás. Ela jamais o entenderia. Talvez, ninguém o entenderia. Estava sozinho novamente, trancado em seu próprio armário debaixo da escada. A única diferença é que ele sabia que possuía a chave. Em algum lugar dentro de si.

_##########_

_E aí o que acharam???? Não sejam tímid(a)os!!! Reviews!!!_

_Ah! E lembrem-se a fic já está pronta, vou postar dois capítulos por semana..._

_Bjs_

_La Kariin  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_  
__Harry acordou mais tarde no dia seguinte. Desceu lentamente para o Salão Principal, quando não viu os amigos na cama ao lado. Desejou também não encontrar a garota ruiva cheia de "eus"._

- Harry!

Repentinamente Harry sente Hermione o abraçando novamente. Ele aspira o perfume suave da amiga, e a aperta em resposta.

- Harry! Snape não foi encontrado na Casa dos Gritos! Estive lá, hoje bem cedo, para resgatar o corpo... Mas ele não estava lá! Acredito que ele possa estar em Spinner's End! Como nas memórias que ele deixou!

- Spinner's End?

- Sim Harry! Os membros da Ordem estão indo para lá neste momento. Não é maravilhoso?

- Claro! Eu... Por favor, me avisa quando tiver notícias.

Harry sentiu em um primeiro impulso o desejo quase incontrolável de ir com o grupo. Mas sentiu também que essa não era mais sua missão. Toda sua vida no mundo bruxo, ele havia passado salvando algo ou alguém; e isso incluía o próprio mundo bruxo. Hermione assentiu brevemente, tentando analisar sua atitude.

- Certo. Eu aviso quando souber de algo. Você vai tomar café?

- É, eu estava indo...

- Como você está se sentindo? Você está bem?

- Humm... Acho que ainda não posso dizer realmente isso.

- Oh, Harry... Conversei com Ginny, hoje cedo.

- Você não deveria ter levantado tão cedo para isso. Pelo que percebi você e Ron dormiram muito tarde...

- Harry!

- Tudo bem, Mione...

- Você está mudando o assunto!

- Talvez eu não queira falar sobre isso... Sobre Ginny... Sobre mim mesmo... Não agora, por favor. Eu só... Preciso ficar só.

Hermione abraçou o amigo carinhosamente desta vez, e ele deixou-se ficar em seu confortável abraço por um momento. Afastou-se e beijou-a suavemente nos lábios.

- O Ron tem muita sorte de ter você.

- Sabe que vou estar sempre do seu lado? Sabe que pode contar comigo sempre?

- Sei. Sempre soube. E você sempre esteve comigo. Obrigado por tudo.

Harry apertou-a nos braços mais uma vez, antes de sumir pelos corredores e vaguear pelo castelo o resto do dia.

Hermione não pode achar Harry, quando os membros da Ordem trouxeram Snape quase morto.

Ele chegou no meio do jantar e sentou-se silenciosamente ao lado dos amigos. Toda a família Weasley estava lá. Contrariamente ao normal deles, também estavam silenciosos. Harry ouviu vagamente o convite da Senhora Weasley para que ele fosse para a Toca no dia seguinte. Mais vagamente ainda assentiu. Porém, prestou atenção quando Hermione falou sobre Snape na enfermaria, sob os cuidados dela mesma e de Madame Pomfrey. Harry saiu apressado do jantar e no primeiro corredor vazio vestiu sua capa de invisibilidade e foi até a enfermaria.

Não foi difícil encontrar Snape. Foi difícil encará-lo. Foi impossível definir o que sentiu ao ver o homem que sempre odiou, que sempre o ajudou e que sempre esteve por perto. Por ele e por sua mãe. Ficou a noite toda velando o sono de seu antigo Mestre de Poções em um agradecimento silencioso. Talvez, mais tarde pudessem conversar decentemente. Talvez, mais tarde.

No dia seguinte, após o almoço, aparataram na Toca. Percebeu que Hermione e Ron pareciam contrariados. Subiram imediatamente para o quarto de Ron.

- O que houve com vocês?

- Ela quer ir sozinha para resgatar os pais na Ostrália!

- É Austrália, Ronald! E eu vou amanhã. Após o... A cerimônia.

- Não vou deixar minha namorada ir sozinha para a Austália!

- Austrália! Ron, por favor, tente entender... São meus pais! Tenho que ir...

- Eu vou com você!

- Oh, Ron... Eu adoraria, mas e sua família?

- Mione... Só existe um lugar onde eu devo estar. Ao seu lado. Sempre.

Quando Ron e Mione se beijaram, ignorando completamente a presença de Harry, ele percebeu que outra fase de sua vida havia acabado. O trio dourado agora era um casal e mais... Nada. Ele sobrou, sozinho. Harry saiu do quarto para dar privacidade aos amigos. Desceu até a cozinha e encontrou Ginny.

- Harry! Eu adorei que você viesse morar aqui! Comigo! Eu acho que você mudou de idéia. Eu sei estava confuso e tudo o mais...

A garota aproximou-se perigosamente de Harry.

- Ginny... Não! Eu não vou ficar aqui! Muito menos com você.

- Harry!

- Tchau!

Harry estava ficando cansado de escutar seu nome exclamado. Estava cansando de ouvir o que devia fazer. Ou não fazer. Decidiu sair da Toca no dia seguinte, após a partida dos amigos. Voltaria para seus fantasmas. Para Grimauld Place.

_##########_

Olá! Este capítulo foi postado especialmente em homenagem à Fabianadat, pela review super legal!!!

Então divirtam-se e me mandem comments!!!!!

Bjs

La Kariin

ps.: as coisas vão começar a esquentar pro Harryzito....afinal ele merece...

*risada maléfica*


	3. Chapter 3

Harry decidiu aceitar o convite de Kingsley para fazer o curso de aurores. Hermione e Ron resolveram voltar a Hogwarts para terminar o último ano, juntamente com Ginny.  
Harry compareceu à formatura deles, apenas para sair assim que Ginny ficou bêbada e o ameaçou com um escândalo caso ele não dançasse com ela.

Naquele ano, o trio realmente se desfez. Harry não teve nem um pouco de dificuldade em se adaptar à nova vida. Ele dedicou-se integralmente aos estudos. Não fez amigos no curso. E procurou não se envolver com ninguém.

Ele estava tentando estudar um grosso livro sobre as leis mágicas, na biblioteca dos Black quando viu as chamas da lareira ficaram intensamente verdes.

- Hermione!

- Harry! Estava com saudades!

Hermione abraçou o amigo e afastando-se o mirou de cima a baixo.

- Você está ótimo! Tem se cuidado muito bem!

- Erm... Você também parece muito bem... E o Ron?

- Foi direto para a Toca. Molly não tem passado muito bem.

- Oh... Sinto muito.

- Ele passa aqui depois. Eu não podia esperar.

- Estava com tantas saudades assim de mim?

- Bem... Isso também. O mais importante é que descobri um feitiço muito antigo que associado ao anel pode trazer Sirius de volta.

- Anel? Como assim? Sirius?

Hermione fez Harry sentar-se e explicou que não pôde deixar o anel que fazia parte das relíquias mais procuradas de toda a história bruxa, perdido em uma clareira no meio da floresta. Ela o havia resgatado. E em sua ânsia por saber mais sobre o anel, encontrou (na biblioteca particular de Dumblodore!) o feitiço que associado a ele poderia resgatar alguém que foi aprisionado no Véu da Morte. O moreno ouviu tudo pela metade. Porque a informação realmente relevante era de que Sirius poderia voltar. Para ele!

- Hermione, você tem certeza disso?

- Sim! Eu revisei toda a minha pesquisa e acredito que possamos realizar o feitiço na próxima lua cheia.

- Isso é depois de amanhã!

- Eu já falei com Kingsley e combinei tudo! Podemos ir ao Ministério no final do expediente.

- Você já combinou...

- Eu... Desculpe, Harry. Não queria que você passasse muito tempo em expectativa e sofresse por isso. Pensei que fosse melhor se soubesse quando tudo fosse acertado. Pensei em fazer o feitiço com Remus e fazer uma surpresa... Mas sei que você gostaria de participar disso.

- Você pensou em não me contar?

- Oh, Harry... Por favor,... Eu só não queria que você sofresse... Caso algo dê errado...

- Então existe a possibilidade de erro?

- Erm... Sim, há. É necessário um vínculo muito forte para o chamamento. Um vínculo como você e ele tinham. De amor verdadeiro. Eu trouxe comigo uma cópia do feitiço. Para você praticar. Ele é completamente inerte sem o anel. Você deve praticar o movimento com sua varinha. É muito suave.

Harry olhou para a amiga, ainda surpreso pela notícia e pela quase traição dela. Ele passou uma boa parte da sua vida apenas reagindo a situações inesperadas devido à falta de conhecimento dos fatos. Caiu em várias armadilhas e uma delas foi a morte do próprio Sirius. E naquele momento, percebeu que amar não era tão idilicamente belo. Poderia ser extremamente maléfico, para o ser amado. Evitou pensar que Dumbledore poderia saber disso.

Ele pegou o pergaminho das mãos de Hermione e começou a estudá-lo, ignorando completamente a presença da amiga.

- Harry?

- É só isso, Hermione?

- Eu... Voltarei depois de amanhã. Para ir com você. O Ron quer ir também.

- O Ron sabia?

- Erm... Sim.

- Hermione, eu... Fico grato. Muito grato mesmo, pelo seu esforço. Você melhor que ninguém sabe o que isso significa para mim. Mas quero ir sozinho.

- Eu pensei que você fosse pedir isso. Mas você vai precisar de ajuda. Com Sirius.

- Tem algum perigo para ele?

- Talvez. Ele pode entrar em choque. Ele está vagando num limbo entre a vida e a morte. Esse limbo é adimensional e atemporal.

- Está bem. Mas só você.

- O Ron vai ficar...

- Hermione, ou só você vai, ou nenhum dos dois vai. Posso pedir um curandeiro do St. Mungus. Talvez um curandeiro seja mesmo a melhor...

- Tudo bem. Não adianta discutir com você...

- Não mesmo.

- Eu já vou, então.

- Adeus Hermione. Obrigada por tudo!

- Adeus...

Hermione despediu-se de Harry com um ligeiro abraço e sumiu na fogueira verde da lareira.  
Harry estudou doentiamente aquele pergaminho. Praticou os movimentos suaves com a varinha e as palavras.  
No dia marcado estava pronto para ir ao Ministério.

_##########_


	4. Chapter 4

O ritual foi um sucesso. Sirius estava de volta à mansão dos Black e recuperava-se lentamente do longo exílio no limbo do Véu. Ele voltou extremamente frágil e sua magia estava muito abaixo da normalidade para um bruxo adulto. Remus mudou-se com Teddy para Grimauld Place sob os protestos de Andrômeda. Ele jamais abandonaria Sirius. Harry estava quase feliz. Sirius, Remus, Teddy e ele formavam uma quase família, porém era mais como um grupo de amigos. Apesar de Harry amá-los, eles não substituiriam seus pais. Mas eles preencheram muitos espaços vazios no coração de Harry. Sem que ele realmente percebesse o quanto ou como.

O peso da culpa da morte de seu padrinho foi varrido de seu coração e de sua mente. Havia outras culpas e outros fantasmas, mas eles foram esvaecendo pelo passar do tempo.  
Uma rotina confortável e acolhedora estabeleceu-se aos poucos, na medida em que Sirius integrava-se a eles. Quando estava finalmente recuperado, Sirius optou por ficar em casa e cuidar dos afazeres domésticos com a ajuda de Kreatcher, responsabilizou-se também por cuidar de Teddy, já que Remus ocupava a cadeira de Mestre em Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas em Hogwarts. Harry continuava trabalhando no Ministério como auror.

Assim, os quatro tomavam café da manhã juntos. Sirius pegava Teddy e o punha na cadeirinha para dar a ele seu mingau. Ele e Remus discutiam um pouco sobre a forma de Sirius segurar a colher e enchê-la, de não deixar Teddy segurar a colher cheia de mingau e jogar neles. Sirius invariavelmente fazia sempre o oposto do que Remus recomendava. Ao final, Remus sempre chegava a Hogwarts com mingau no cabelo e feliz. Harry e Remus saíam deixando o pequeno Teddy aos cuidados de Sirius. Harry fazia questão de almoçar em casa só para ver Sirius dando comidinha a Teddy. Só para ver Kreatcher resmungando e limpando a bagunça dos dois depois.

E Harry continuava quase feliz. Não que Sirius, Remus e Teddy não o amassem. Ele sentia o carinho e a atenção que lhe era dispensada. Ele sabia que seu sonho de ter uma vida normal com uma família e filhos era utópico. Por que não conseguiria encontrar alguém que pudesse compreendê-lo e aceitá-lo plenamente. Depois que Harry terminou com Ginny, não ficou com mais ninguém.

E estranhamente não conseguia animar-se a tentar algo com as bonitas moças do Ministério que lhe convidavam constantemente para almoçar, para jantar... Todas pareciam tão vazias e tão distanciadas de sua realidade. Mas era fato, que todas o viam como o Eleito ou o Menino-que-sobreviveu. Mesmo depois de todos esses anos ele ainda era tido como um menino. E ainda era um ídolo. E ele ainda queria ter alguém. Por ele.

Ao dar-se conta da própria solidão, Harry começou a perceber o imenso carinho contido na relação de Sirius e Remus. Era como um imenso contraponto em sua vazia vida sentimental. Sua atenção voltava-se a como um estava para o outro. Em como o carinho de Sirius por Remus estendia-se a Teddy. A percepção de que os três eram felizes por terem uns aos outros, como uma verdadeira família, o machucou. Como se ele próprio fosse quase um intruso.

Naquela rotina confortável, ele começou a perceber a cumplicidade existente dos dois amigos. Eventualmente, Harry começou a perceber os toques. Tão íntimos! Sirius e Remus não perdiam uma oportunidade de estarem sempre muito próximos, sempre se tocando.

À noite, eles usualmente passavam um tempo, juntos na biblioteca, em frente à lareira, conversando ou simplesmente tomando um chá em silêncio. Era comum Sirius deitar sua cabeça no colo de Remus. Eventualmente Harry também passou a deitar-se no colo de um ou outro.

##########

Olá a todos!!!

Agradeço as reviews lindas da Fabianadat!!!

E agradeço Tb aos que estão lendo e me add como favorita e com alerta!!! Mas não sejam tímidos... Deixem reviews... É tão legal receber os recadinhos...

Bão! Já deu pra perceber que o Harryzito foi enlaçado... e ele tá ficando carente... e por aí vai...

Aguardem os próximos!!!!

Bjs

La Kariin


	5. Chapter 5

O tempo parecia passar lentamente. Harry agora tinha Sirius, Remus e Teddy. E ainda tinha alguns raros almoços na Toca. Evitava ir lá por causa de seu fracassado relacionamento com Ginny. Ainda sentia-se culpado por não ter correspondido àquela expectativa de pertencer à família oficialmente como marido dela. Foi em um dos almoços a que havia se esforçado a ir, que tudo começou a acontecer. E a vida começou a passar mais rápido.

Todo o clã dos Weasley estava presente. Um bonito toldo foi montado nos jardins. Era aniversário do Senhor Weasley. Molly irradiava felicidade ao lado do marido aniversariante. Ginny parecia radiante pendurada em Oliver Wood. Hermione estava muito bonita com seus seis meses de gestação. Ron posava feliz e orgulhoso ao lado de sua família.

Os gêmeos abriram o almoço com uma pequena demonstração de seus novos fogos de artifício. Um imenso "Papai te amamos" brilhou até o dia seguinte. O que lhes valeu uma reprimenda do Ministério sobre a Lei do Sigilo.

Percy estava com Penélope e os dois filhos muito comportados, a despeito dos filhos de Bill e Fleur os chamarem para brincar.  
Mas o que paralisou o almoço, causando um desconfortável silêncio, foi a chegada atrasada de Charlie e seu namorado. Não foi por ele ter um namorado ao invés de estar com uma bonita bruxinha. A comoção aconteceu porque o namorado em questão era Draco Malfoy.

Não foram os longos cabelos platinados, que caiam elegantemente até a cintura, ou o encantador piercing na orelha de Draco, ou ainda as justas e marcantes calças de couro de dragão que Charlie e o loiro usavam que mais chamou a atenção de Harry. Foram os toques. Foi o modo como eles estavam sempre próximos; como eles pareciam ser cúmplices em algo incompreensível para Harry. O roçar constante das mãos e pernas, os abraços casuais. E eram tão íntimos... Quase como Sirius e Remus. Uma analogia começou a atormentar Harry. E ele observou abertamente os dois casais ao longo do dia.

Depois de muitas cervejas amanteigadas e muitas piadas de dragões e seus domadores, o moreno foi a procura de seus anfitriões para a despedida... Deparou-se com o loiro descendo as escadas. Ele parecia um pouco ofegante. O olhar intrigado de Harry na camisa aberta do loiro foi uma provocação.

- Potter.

- Eu...

Draco avançou tão rápido que Harry não reagiu. Em um segundo, o loiro o prendia contra a parede no início das escadas. Naquele momento, Draco não estava mais ofegante. Mas Harry estava. O loiro aproximou seus rostos.

- Eu sei que não tirou os olhos de mim, a tarde toda.

- Não! Eu não...

- Qual o problema? Ciúmes de mim, Potty?

- Não...Ah...

Harry continuava seguro pelos braços entre a parede e loiro. Não conseguia pensar em empurrá-lo e soltar-se. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi fechar os olhos enquanto Draco aspirava profundamente seu pescoço e soprava suavemente sua orelha. Uma intensa explosão de sensações inundava seu corpo. Harry sentiu seu corpo inteiro arrepiar com o contato, quando Draco forçou sua perna entre as dele. Inconscientemente, Harry jogou os quadris mais para frente e Draco pôde sentir o quanto ele ficou excitado.

- Não vou beijar você.

Harry não respondeu. Draco deixou sua coxa roçar lentamente a parte interna das coxas de Harry mais uma vez, antes de soltá-lo e ir embora.

O moreno abriu os olhos ao sentir a falta do contato e imediatamente viu os cabelos loiros escapando pela porta mais próxima. Ele ainda estava trêmulo pela intensidade das sensações que havia experimentado. Nunca havia sentido nada igual. Assim não percebeu o padrinho que presenciou toda a cena em um canto da sala. Correu para o banheiro e molhou o rosto para acalmar-se. Quando olhou para o espelho notou que estava corado.

- Mas que m...

Ele abriu a calça e pôde ainda ver seu membro ainda excitado.

- Droga, olha como você está!

Ótimo, agora ele estava falando com seu pênis. Fechou a calça rapidamente e aparatou em frente a Grimauld Place. Depois mandaria uma coruja desculpando-se com os Weasley e contando sobre uma insipiente dor de cabeça repentina e ainda diria a mesma mentira para o padrinho e para Remus. Harry correu para seu banheiro, arrancou suas roupas e enfiou-se debaixo do chuveiro. Tentou não pensar em nada excitante como o calor que sentiu ao estar tão próximo de outro homem. Tentou não pensar em como Draco soprou em sua orelha e como o loiro acariciou suas coxas com as dele. Suas mãos agarraram seu membro quase inconscientemente. Harry começou a tocar-se com hesitantes movimentos de vai e vem. A vergonha de estar masturbando-se pensando em Draco, foi substituída pelo prazer solitário.

Harry gozou intensamente, imaginando-se sendo tocado por... Draco.

##########

_Olá!!!_

_As coisas vão começar a esquentar realmente, em todos os sentidos pro Harryzito!!!!_

_Hoje, ele foi emparedado!!! O Draquinho lindo e loiro foi mau...muito mau... provocou, provocou...e saiu fora!!! Tadinho do Harry...tão carente....rsrsrsrsrs..._

_Bjs e até os próximos!!!_

_La Kariin_


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius com Teddy adormecido nos braços e Remus chegaram da Toca, a tempo de ouvir a porta do quarto de Harry batendo com violência.

- Padfoot... Acho que devemos conversar com ele. Contar a ele.

- Adiamos muito, não?!

Remus deu um selinho em Sirius e acariciou seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos.

- Amo você Padfoot.

- Também te amo.

Remus tirou Teddy dos braços de Sirius cuidadosamente.

- Vamos lá falar com ele. Ele está confuso com a brincadeira do Malfoy. E com a gente.

- Acha mesmo que ele percebeu, Mooney?

- Amor... Todo o mundo bruxo sabe sobre nós. Só Harry não sabia. Mas hoje ele deve ter tido certeza.

- Nós erramos em não contar. Eu tenho medo da reação dele.

- Somos Gryffindor, não somos?!

- Vou subir e falar com ele.

- Espera. Vou colocar Teddy na cama. Vamos juntos.

- Não, Mooney... Não vamos juntos... Estamos juntos!

- Padfoot... Eu já disse que te amo hoje?

- Humm... Ainda não o suficiente...

- Guloso!

Sirius deu um beijinho no lobisomem, antes de subirem as escadas. Remus colocou o filho na cama. Sirius tirou os sapatinhos do menino e o cobriu. Saíram silenciosamente de mãos dadas e bateram na porta do quarto de Harry. Mesmo não obtendo resposta, Remus empurrou a porta suavemente e os dois puderam ver Harry soluçando baixinho, de bruços na cama, com o rosto enfiado nos travesseiros.

Sirius sentou na beirada da cama e puxou o garoto pelo ombro e o acomodou em seu colo, enquanto Remus sentava-se ao seu lado. Harry não ofereceu resistência.

- Hei... Estamos aqui... Com você.

- Obrigado Padfoot.

- Harry, eu... Eu vi você e Malfoy nas escadas.

Harry pulou do colo de Sirius, seu rosto queimava.

- Não é nada disso que você tá pensando! Ele é maluco!

- Calma Harry. Não estamos te julgando. Percebemos que você observou o jovem Malfoy e Charlie o dia inteiro. E você também pôde observar eu e Padfoot.

- Mooney, eu não...

- Foi meu erro. Minha culpa. Fiquei com medo de te contar sobre nós e você nos... Nos rejeitar. A verdade é que Mooney e eu somos um casal. Há muito tempo.

- Eu jamais iria rejeitá-los. Isso não! É que é... É estranho pra mim. Eu quero dizer...

- Não diz nada agora. Sei que você está confuso... Com muitas coisas. Só quero que saiba que amo você. E quero você sempre comigo.

- Harry, o que o Padfoot disse vale pra mim também. Amo você. Nós somos uma família. Podemos não ser convencionais, mas somos uma família!

Remus e Sirius puxaram Harry para um terno e confortante abraço. Nesse instante, Harry começou sentir que fazia parte de outro trio. E que era amado. Muito amado. Remus afastou-se um pouco do abraço e beijou a testa de Harry. Ato contínuo, Sirius beijou o rosto de Harry. O moreno retribuiu com um beijo na bochecha de cada um dos seus dois queridos... Amigos.

- Amo vocês! Obrigado por estarem aqui... Comigo.

- Eu e Mooney sempre estaremos!

Sirius levantou-se para sair.

- Não! Não vão agora... Podem ficar mais um pouco?

Sirius e Remus trocaram um breve olhar de aprovação ao pedido dele e outro breve olhar de cumplicidade. Ainda havia algo a ser dito.

- Claro que ficamos, querido... Mas preciso trocar de roupa, Teddy está com uma pontaria excelente... Você se importa de ficar um pouco com Mooney? É rápido.

- Tudo bem...

Remus puxou Harry para seu colo, enquanto Sirius deixava o quarto. Permaneceram em um silêncio agradável por vários minutos.

- Harry, eu gostaria que você soubesse que...

- Me perdoa... Por aquele dia... Eu fui injusto com você! Achei que estava com medo e fugindo de sua responsabilidade com Tonks. Eu não sabia...

- Mas eu estava com medo e fugindo... Você estava certo! A questão é que eu não havia superado. Não havia superado a perda... Eu morri com Sirius. Fui tragado pelo véu com ele. Ninpha sabia. Ela sabia de tudo. E ficou comigo mesmo assim. Na verdade... Talvez tenha sido justamente isso que nos uniu.

- Oh... Mooney! Me perdoa...

- Não tem do que perdoar. Está tudo bem agora. Se ela estivesse aqui, estaríamos vivendo juntos. Os três.

- Como?

- Como um trio. Simplesmente juntos. Sirius adorava Ninpha. E ela me deu Teddy!

- Não sei se compreendo...

- Bem, nós...

Remus foi interrompido por um Sirius de calças de pijama e cabelos molhados.

- Eu demorei? É que tive realmente que tomar um banho... Além do mais o Mooney vive dizendo que eu sou cheiroso... Tenho que corresponder às expectativas dele...

- Ah! Padfoot!

Remus jogou um travesseiro em sua direção. Sirius desviou-se o suficiente para pegar o travesseiro e jogar de volta. A guerra estava declarada. Harry imediatamente pegou duas almofadas e jogou uma em cada um.

- Então é assim, Harry? Não vai ajudar seu padrinho querido?

- Não mesmo!

- Viu Padfoot? Harry, é cada um por si...

Travesseiros e almofadas foram conjurados e em pouco tempo uma nuvem de pluminhas começou a flutuar pelo quarto. Vários travesseiros depois, eles estavam às gargalhadas e ofegantes...

- Hey! Agora eu preciso de outro banho!

- Não! Eu vou tomar banho! Vocês dois já tomaram banho! Eu vou primeiro!

Remus correu para o banheiro ainda rindo da brincadeira deles.

Sirius jogou-se na cama sorrindo.

- Wow! Fazia tempo que eu não brincava disso... Tô morto!

- Acho que vocês faziam outras coisas...

- Fazíamos sim! Quer que eu conte pra você?

- Erm... Não... Eu... Desculpe!

- Tudo bem... Você tá curioso... Sobre como é quando dois homens... Você sabe...

Harry riu.

- Não eu não sei realmente! Mas... Eu... Erm... Estou curioso, sim.

- Você... Se sentiu atraído pelo Malfoy?

- Não! Eu... Talvez...

- Você... Acha que pode gostar de outros homens?

- Eu... Não sei... É que na verdade, nunca havia pensado sobre isso. E tinha a Ginny... Parecia que ela era o certo para mim... Mas ela é tão...

- Deslumbrada? Egocêntrica? Fútil?

- Ela queria que voltássemos. Depois... Depois de tudo. Mas já não fazia sentido. Ela não fazia sentido na minha vida. Ela não podia mais me ver como eu sou, sem a imagem de herói trágico ou ídolo... Acho que ela nunca pôde realmente.

- Compreendo... Acho que passamos por coisas demais. Você passou por coisas demais... Coisas que o marcaram profundamente... Sofreu muito... Mas agora está tudo bem. Harry, você vai ser feliz. Você merece ser feliz!

- Oh, Padfoot...

Mooney chegou com os cabelos molhados e vestindo somente a calça do pijama e encontrou os dois abraçados.

- Hey! Assim eu fico com ciúme! Chega pra lá Padfoot...

Remus deu um selinho em Sirius e um beijinho na bochecha de Harry. Eles adormeceram abraçados. Harry conseguiu dormir a noite toda. Sem sonhos e principalmente: sem pesadelos.

##########

A rotina do trio foi modificada. Foram pequenas, mas significativas mudanças introduzidas, dia a dia. Foi a forma como Sirius e Remus se beijavam na frente de Harry. Primeiro, os selinhos carinhosos. Depois os beijos mais intensos. Depois foi a forma deles se tocarem. E os toques, nunca eram casuais. A forma de tocarem Harry também mudou. Vieram os beijos nas bochechas e abraços cada vez mais demorados e apertados. Na seqüência, passaram a cumprimentar-se com selinhos.

Sirius e Remus ficaram menos cuidadosos. Freqüentemente, esqueciam de lançar um feitiço silenciador em seu quarto. Então, se Harry quisesse dormir, teria que lançar um feitiço no seu próprio quarto. O barulho dos dois era tão perturbador... Os gemidos deles quase enlouqueciam Harry. Parecia ser tão intenso, tão excitante.

Harry começou a imaginar como seriam os dois juntos e o que faziam. Sirius parecia derreter com o toque de Remus. Ele estava cada vez mais curioso a respeito do relacionamento entre dois homens. E então, Harry decidiu que iria conversar com Sirius a respeito.

A oportunidade surgiu quando ele chegou em casa muito mais cedo que seu habitual. Sirius estava na cozinha dando o jantar para Teddy, com a ajuda de Kreatcher que limpava pacientemente a bagunça dos dois.

- Harry! Chegou cedo...

Harry aproximou-se e deu um selinho no padrinho.

- É... Não tivemos as duas últimas aulas.

- Algum problema?

- Erm... Não, nenhum.

- Você parece meio triste.

Sirius levantou-se e abraçou o afilhado.

- Você sabe que pode confiar em mim, não sabe?

Harry soltou-se do abraço e o encarou.

- Eu... Eu gostaria de conversar...

- Estou aqui! Vem, vamos para a sala. Kreatcher termina de dar a comidinha de Teddy... E tome conte dele para mim, sim?!

- Kreatcher cuida de menino muito bem!

- Obrigado Kreatcher! Vamos Harry.

Eles encaminharam-se para a sala e sentaram próximos à lareira. Com um elegante floreio de sua varinha, Sirius acendeu um reconfortante fogo e aguardou o afilhado falar. Harry parecia pouco à vontade.

Remus acabava de chegar de Hogwarts e foi para a sala por indicação de Kreatcher que lidava com as panelas da cozinha, sob o olhar curioso do pequeno Teddy. Ele parou na porta em silêncio. Nem Harry, nem Sirius perceberam sua presença.

- Pode falar, querido...

- Erm... Eu... É que eu... Queria saber...

- Saber?

- É! Eu queria saber... Como... Ah! Você sabe!

- Bem, só saberia de verdade, se você me dissesse... Mas posso tentar...

- Eu queria saber como é um relacionamento... Entre dois homens.

- Oh, Harry!

- Hum... Como é... Digo, como é com você e Mooney?

- Harry, eu e Mooney somos amigos. Há muito tempo. Somos cúmplices, somos companheiros, somos amantes... Não consigo imaginar minha vida sem ele. Eu amo aquele lobisomem.

- Eu percebo isso. A maneira como se olham... Se tocam... Mas como é...

- Na cama? É claro que Mooney é passivo. É uma questão de dominação.

- Dominação?

- É! Dois homens não são... Delicados. Existe um instinto que nos move. É diferente com uma mulher. Homens são mais brutos... Mas tem que ter respeito!

- Instinto? Bruto?

Harry parecia chocado com a informação. Remus decidiu que já era hora de interferir. Sirius realmente parecia estar apavorando Harry.

- Happy-hour na sala?

-Mooney! Eu estava justamente dizendo a Harry como nós...

- Também amo você Padfoot...

Remus beijou Sirius brevemente, não sem sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Conversamos mais tarde.

Remus soltou-se de Sirius e deu um selinho em Harry.

- Harry, tudo bem? Eu estou morrendo de fome... Acho que Kreatcher já terminou nosso jantar.

- Sim, sim... Padfoot, eu...

- Vamos? Harry? Padfoot?

Com um sorriso encantador, Remus ofereceu o braço a Sirius, enquanto puxava Harry. Kreatcher já havia levado Teddy para dormir.

Jantaram em silêncio com uns ocasionais comentários sobre o Ministério e Hogwarts. Harry ainda visivelmente constrangido subiu para seu quarto assim que terminou alegando que tinha muito que estudar.

- Me espera aqui Padfoot. Vou ver Teddy e já volto.

Sirius sentiu que teria problemas, Remus estava sério demais.

##########

Hello Fellows!

Desculpem o atraso na postagem, mas eu tive uma semana realmente cansativa... Mas como bônus, postei dois capítulos de uma vez só! Então mereço reviews, né?!

As coisas tão esquentando...agora só temos mais dois capítulos até o final!

Brigadão aos que me add como favorita!!! Podem deixar reviews também... e brigadão (de novo!) pelos reviews lindinhos da Fabianadat!!!

bjs

La Kariin


	7. Chapter 7

Harry escutou os passos rápidos de Remus subindo e depois descendo as escadas. Ele achou que poderia conversar com eles. Em sua mente, aflorava a idéia grifinória de coragem. Ele desceu ainda meio relutante, encaminhando-se para a cozinha.

Remus chegou à cozinha e encaminhou-se rápida e silenciosamente em direção a Sirius que distraidamente estava de costas para a porta apoiado na mesa. O lobisomem segurou os braços de Sirius com força, prendendo-o entre ele mesmo e a mesa. Ato contínuo, afundou seu nariz na nuca de Sirius.

- Mooney...

- Agora, você vai me explicar direitinho aquela estória sobre _EU_ ser passivo... E sobre dominação...

Enquanto Remus falava bem próximo ao ouvido de Sirius, ele colou seus corpos e abraçou Sirius trazendo juntas suas mãos. Ele começou a fazer um sensual balanço de vai e vem com seus quadris, demonstrando a Sirius o quanto ele já estava excitado.

- Você sabe que vai ser punido, não sabe Padfoot?

- Ohhh... Mooney...

Remus desceu uma das mãos do tórax de Sirius até o ventre e apertou o membro dele, já excitado sob a calça. Continuou sua lenta tortura distribuindo beijos e lambidas pelo pescoço de Sirius, que ainda com as mãos presas não conseguia soltar-se.

Harry estacou na porta ao ver o casal. Nem Sirius, nem Remus não quiseram perceber a chegada dele. Eles estavam ocupados demais. Harry sequer cogitou a idéia de sair dali e dar privacidade ao casal. A imagem à sua frente dava colorido e realidade a todos os gemidos que ele já havia escutado em seu quarto.

Sirius rebolava de encontro a Remus que continuava torturando-o com a simulação de leves estocadas. Ele apertou mais o membro de Sirius sob a calça.

- Diz... Diz agora o que você quer.

- Hummm... Ahhh... Mooney...

- Diz!

- Quero você! Quero agora! Mooney... Por favor ...

- Quer o quê?

- Mooney... Você dentro de mim... Eu...

Remus soltou o membro de Sirius e pegou sua varinha. Murmurou um feitiço e as roupas de ambas sumiram. Ele largou a varinha rapidamente e introduziu um dedo em Sirius. E depois mais um, estocando Sirius com os dedos.

- Diz de novo! Diz o que você quer...

Sirius já não estava pensando. Ele só conseguia sentir. Ele sentia agora os dedos de Remus entrando e saindo, o enlouquecendo. A voz de Remus era um rosnado baixo.

- Você... Mais por favor... Tudo...

Remus retirou os dedos e num movimento brusco enfiou-se em Sirius de uma vez só. Ele sentiu o outro se contrair ao redor de seu membro com sua invasão e começou a masturbá-lo. Sirius recomeçou a rebolar.

Harry ainda parado na porta percebeu que sua mão acariciava seu pênis. Ele não pensou muito ao abrir seu zíper. Começou a masturbar-se com o mesmo ritmo que Remus impunha a Sirius. Ele sabia que não ia demorar muito.

- Era isso que você queria Padfoot, hein?!

- Siiimmm... Ai... Mais...

Remus deu um pequeno rosnado e aumentou mais o ritmo.

- Mooooooneyyyy...

- Goza pra mim...

A voz rouca e os gemidos rosnados de Remus eram hipnotizantes. Harry gozou acompanhando Sirius. Harry recostou-se ao batente da porta, estava zonzo e ofegante. Ele respirou fundo, recuperando o fôlego, olhou uma última vez para o casal e saiu apressadamente para seu quarto, batendo a porta da cozinha.

Remus que ainda estocava Sirius furiosamente atingiu o clímax com um longo rosnado ao escutar o barulho da porta. Ele finalmente soltou as mãos de Sirius que estavam vermelhas pela força. Ambos ainda estavam ofegantes quando Remus puxou Sirius mais para perto de si, em uma última e forte estocada, antes de sair de dentro dele. Virando Sirius, o beijou apaixonadamente. Sirius terminou o beijo, lambendo o rosto de Remus.

- Meu cachorrinho...

Remus sorriu ao apoiar sua testa na testa de Sirius.

- Ei! Não era para ser selvagem... Merlin! Eu... Nós o assustamos...

- Erm... Desculpe Padfoot, eu não me controlei... Mas não acredito que ele tenha se assustado... Ele pode estar confuso... Sobre o sente por nós.

- Mooney... Eu gostei... Mas você acha que ele gostou?

- Você ainda tem dúvidas?

- Ele precisa de nós Mooney. Ele tá carente... Sozinho...

- E nós vamos dar a ele todo o nosso carinho... Todo o nosso amor. Vai dar tudo certo.

Remus distribuía pequenos beijos pelo rosto e pescoço de Sirius, enquanto falava.

- Amo você Padfoot. Amo seu amor por mim, por Teddy e por Harry... Você é a minha estrela mais brilhante...

- Mooney?!

- Humm...

- Eu acho que ainda não fui castigado o suficiente...

- Não! Definitivamente não. Você! Mesa. Agora!

Harry entrou em seu quarto e jogou-se na cama. Aquela havia sido a experiência mais incrível de sua vida. Foi incontrolável. Quase como se ele também participasse daquele momento. Ver Remus possuindo Sirius daquela maneira era... Mais do que ele jamais pôde imaginar. Ele não tinha certeza se algum dos dois o tinha visto. Mas de qualquer forma, afinal, ele também havia participado.

##########

**Surpresa!!!!!!!! **

Olha mais um capítulo aí...e esse é o penúltimo... e vcs pudermver o quanto o Remie tava "nervoso".....rsrsrsrs

Estou chateada com o ffnet... tentei postar desde quinta passada e só consegui hoje... então tô tentando vcs, meus queridos leitores...

Grata pelas lindas reviews da Fabianadat e da Nicky Holmes!! E tb para todos que me add como favorita!!

E se gostaram, deixem reviews!!! E vejam a minha outra fic: **Madrugada no Burrow**, estrelando: Twins!!!

Bjs

La Kariin


	8. Chapter 8

A semana passou lentamente. Sirius e Remus não tocaram no assunto e Harry sequer os encarou. Disfarçou o quanto pode, mas continuava a observá-los atentamente. Tão atento estava que percebeu Remus chegando mais cedo, todos os dias. Quando chegava em casa, ele já estava de banho tomado e calças de pijamas. Sem camisa. Para Harry era uma provocação. Remus e Sirius tinham corpos musculosos e cabeludos. Harry não podia deixar de lembrar deles juntos. Nus. Sirius gemendo e Remus... Rosnando. Os sons dos dois juntos imprimiam uma sensação de quase êxtase em Harry. Se ele fechasse os olhos poderia reviver cada momento que pôde presenciar, junto com as lembranças vinham as sensações e seu corpo começava a reagir.

Quando o sábado finalmente chegou, Harry já tinha certeza que era provocação. Que eles sabiam que foram observados e que não queriam que ele esquecesse o que viu. Mas Harry aceitou o convite de Ron e Hermione para jantar. O velho trio reunido. Quase como antigamente, não fosse o fato de que aquele trio estava perdido para sempre.

Sirius viu Harry saindo para encontrar os amigos com sorriso decepcionado. Ele e Remus haviam feito planos...

- Mooney! Ele saiu!

Remus brincava com Teddy junto à lareira e sorriu diante do desespero de Sirius.

- Calma... Padfoot, não é como se ele nunca mais fosse voltar.

- Eu sei, mas...

Remus levantou-se com Teddy seguro em um braço. Encaminhou-se em direção a Sirius e o abraçou.

- Vem vamos... Vamos jantar e depois vamos rever nossos planos.

Sirius arrepiou-se com o sussurro de Remus e assentiu brevemente com um meio sorriso conformado.

- Não tem jeito mesmo...

Remus fez questão de cuidar do filho alegando, sob os protestos de Sirius, que ele já cuidava do menino durante toda a semana. Andrômeda havia combinado de passar o domingo com o neto e viria buscá-lo após o jantar, então Remus quis aproveitar cada instante ao lado do filho.

Harry chegou da casa dos amigos contrariado. Ron não tinha sido compreensivo com sua opção sexual. Dentre os assuntos triviais que conversaram, Harry confessou a eles que se sentia atraído por outros homens e que esse talvez tenha sido dos motivos de ter deixado Ginny. Hermione lançou-lhe seu conhecido olhar de que já sabia. Como se isso fosse o fato mais óbvio do mundo. E Ron... Bem, ele não iria voltar a conversar com o amigo por um bom tempo. Esse tempo seria o necessário para que Hermione o convencesse de que ele não era um doente. Afinal Ron tinha um irmão gay! Se ele dissesse aos amigos que estava se sentindo intensamente atraído por seu padrinho e pelo marido dele, então a reação final de Ron seria interná-lo imediatamente no St. Mungus?

De qualquer forma, Harry não poderia esquecer, ou sublimar o que havia visto. E sentido.

Harry aparatou no parque próximo a Grimauld Place e conscientemente demorou-se a entrar em casa. Imaginou se Remus e Sirius já estavam em seu quarto. Juntos. Nus. Ou se estariam em qualquer outro canto da casa. Fazendo amor. Ele passou pelo vestíbulo e percebeu a aconchegante luz vinda da lareira na sala. Harry intuiu que seria uma boa ocasião para tomar um bom firewhisky junto à lareira, talvez pudesse ter a companhia deles... Mas ao entrar na sala viu Remus e Sirius juntos. Nus. Remus estava sentado e tinha a cabeça tombada para trás, olhos fechados e acariciava os cabelos de Sirius. Harry fixou sua atenção na expressão de prazer do rosto de Remus e nos pequenos rosnados que ele emitia. Depois percebeu Sirius ajoelhado e devorando o membro de Remus, enquanto se masturbava. A cena era linda demais, sensual demais, intensa demais. O contraste do vermelho da boca de Sirius em torno do membro rosado de Remus e suas mãos agarrando uma das coxas do lobisomem e acariciando sua entrada era absurdamente perfeito.

Mais uma vez, qualquer tipo de pensamento coerente sumiu da mente de Harry. Ele entrou em um mar de sensações, com um devastador calor inundando seu corpo. O único sentimento que ele conseguia discernir claramente era seu desejo. Por eles. Desejo de sentir, de tocar, de beijar... Ele não percebeu claramente quando Remus baixou a cabeça, abriu os olhos e o encarou. Não percebeu também o toque quase imperceptível que ele fez para Sirius parar. Ou quando eles levantaram e se encaminharam em sua direção. Sua mente só começou a registrar algo quando a voz rouca de Remus o alcançou. A sala ficou abafada subitamente.

- Harry... Estávamos esperando por você.

Sirius silenciosamente, o enlaçou primeiro e Harry pôde sentir um membro muito rígido roçar em seu ventre. Ambos gemeram. O tradicional selinho que eles estavam habituados a trocar foi mais demorado. Harry provou um gosto diferente na boca de Sirius e quis mais, entreabriu os lábios, para aprofundarem o beijo. Suas línguas começaram uma cautelosa exploração de texturas e gostos.

Remus aproximou-se mais e começou a acariciá-los enquanto guiava as mãos de Harry para seu membro e o membro de Sirius. Ele incentivou Harry a acariciá-los e o jovem aceitou prontamente o convite. Remus começou a abrir a camisa de Harry, interrompendo o beijo de Sirius e tomando o lugar dele na boca ansiosa de Harry. Sirius aproveitou para explorar com a boca, o peitoral magro, mas definido de Harry, detendo-se nos mamilos. Eles escutaram os gemidos chiados de Harry aumentarem, mesmo entrecortados pelo beijo de Remus.

- Mooney... É parsel...

Harry surpreendeu-se com o comentário de Sirius e abrindo os olhos pôde vê-lo abrindo e descendo suas calças e tomando seu membro com boca, já dolorido de excitação. Ele pôde também ouvir Remus sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Amamos você Harry. Queremos ter você... Você também nos quer? Quer?

Remus não sabia, mas Harry já havia aceitado esse convite há muito tempo. Sirius continuava desenhando os contornos íntimos de Harry com sua boca.

- Mooney... ahhhh... Padfoot! Eu... oh! Sim! Quero… Quero muito…

Harry sentiu que não poderia agüentar muito tempo. A boca de Sirius era enlouquecedora. Sua mente perdia-se irremediavelmente nas sensações de quente, apertada e macia. Suas mãos viajavam na textura sedosa e levemente umedecida dos membros deles. Escutava vagamente um rosnado de Remus.

- Goza... Para nós.

Harry derramou-se na boca de Sirius que sugou cada gota de seu prazer com vontade. Se ele não estivesse amparado pelos dois, ele teria desabado no chão nesse mesmo instante. Contrariamente ao que Harry esperava, Sirius não parou de sugá-lo e nem ele os soltou. Ainda trêmulo, percebeu os carinhos redobrarem. Sentiu suas pernas serem levemente afastadas e uma língua áspera e quente na sua entrada. Um dedo de Sirius o penetrou levemente. Ele sentiu seus músculos contraírem-se um pouco desconfortavelmente, mas causando uma nova onda de calor e excitação em seu corpo. Remus mordiscava seus mamilos deliciosamente.

- Ahhhh... Padfoot... Gostoso... Eu nunca fiz...

- Shhh... Não se preocupe...

- Padfoot e eu sabemos... E te amamos. Vem cá... Vem...

Harry foi suavemente empurrado para o grosso tapete mais próximo da lareira e nesse instante sentiu que estava nu, ao sentir o tapete contra sua pele. Estava tão excitado novamente que já sentia seu membro gotejar. Sirius de frente a ele pegou suas mãos e o guiou par seu próprio pênis, enquanto Remus o virou e recomeçava os carinhos em sua entrada e suas mãos percorriam suas costas o arranhando. Sirius o convidava com olhar a prová-lo.

- Quer? Provar?

- Ohhh... Sssssim...

Harry ficou de quatro apoiando as mãos nos quadris de Sirius e contornou com a língua toda a extensão da musculatura definida de seu ventre que conduzia a seu membro rígido. Experimentou as sensações que o membro do padrinho produziam em sua boca. O gosto forte e másculo do perfume íntimo de seu padrinho o entorpeceu. Experimentou morder. De leve. Ganhou um pequeno gemido parecido com um ganido em resposta. Elevou o olhar para Sirius e encontrou os brilhantes olhos cinzas do padrinho o aprovando. Remus mordia suas costas e introduzia nele dois dedos estocando devagar, enquanto o masturbava. O desconforto da invasão desapareceu, fazendo Harry relaxar, quando sentiu algo dentro de si sendo tocado... Ele não percebeu, mas gemeu algo incoerente em parseltongue. Este era o sinal que Remus esperava. O lobisomem retirou os dedos e posicionou seu membro na entrada de Harry. Buscou o olhar atento de Sirius, que aprovava silenciosamente. Podia sentir o prazer emanando de Sirius, por estarem finalmente juntos.

Remus introduziu-se total e lentamente em Harry. A musculatura virgem e apertada em torno de seu membro o fez parar por um momento. Já estava tão excitado que poderia gozar naquele instante, mas controlou-se para dar a Harry o máximo de prazer. Continuou masturbando Harry mais forte e mais rapidamente, alternando com estocadas longas e profundas sincronizadas com seus quadris. Para concentrar-se, começou a perceber os sinais ao seu redor. Sentiu o membro do jovem gotejar em sua mão mais uma vez. Viu os dentes trincados de Sirius e suas mãos enterrarem-se nos ombros de Harry, que começou a rebolar em seu membro. Num acordo mútuo, como uma erótica coreografia ensaiada, Remus aumentou o ritmo, e em poucos instantes sentiu Harry explodindo em sua mão. As contrações dele em torno de seu membro o levaram rapidamente ao clímax. O lobisomem derramou-se em Harry o inundando enquanto Sirius jorrava na boca dele.

Com uma última estocada forte ele retirou-se de Harry que ainda lambia o membro de Sirius e jogou-se no chão. Sirius puxou Harry para beijá-lo e provar seu próprio gosto na boca do jovem. Esparramou-se ao lado de Remus o beijando também profundamente. Harry interrompeu o beijo dos dois para Remus sentir também o gosto de Sirius em sua boca. Ele ainda sentia as ondas de prazer espalhando-se levemente em seu corpo, enquanto os três trocavam carícias.

- Harry... Amamos você... Queremos você... Mooney e eu...

- Pode ter certeza disso Harry.

- Oh! Eu também... Eu também amo vocês. Isso foi incrível... Eu nunca... Eu nunca havia... Erm...

- Nós sabemos... Tá tudo bem aí? Pode ficar um pouco... Dolorido...

Sirius começou a massagear sua entrada carinhosamente. Remus o abraçou mais forte.

- Hmmm... Bom... Um pouco, sim... Mas estou feliz... Muito feliz! Foi maravilhoso... Obrigado... Por me deixar viver esse momento... Com vocês.

- Harry! Não foi somente um momento. Mooney e eu queremos você sempre!

- Não agradeça, querido... O prazer foi todo nosso...

Eles adormeceram tranquilamente com as carícias que trocaram. Harry experimentou um sono calmo e sem pesadelos. Acordaram bem tarde no dia seguinte e permaneceram embolados no tapete até que os resmungos de desaprovação de Kreatcher ficassem demasiados.

Eles passaram o restante do domingo entretidos em descobrir como poderiam dar e receber prazer juntos. Harry pressentiu que sua vida mudaria consideravelmente. Para melhor. Sentiu-se mais completo. Sentiu-se verdadeiramente amado. Integrado a uma família. Ainda tinham o pequeno Teddy. Sirius e Remus acompanharam sua jornada e o entendiam. Eles sabiam suas fraquezas, suas necessidades e com seu amor o supriam, o alimentavam e apoiavam. E o aceitavam plenamente, sem restrições. De qualquer maneira, ele permitiu que seu coração se abrisse. Ele se permitiu. Viver. Amar. O segundo trio de sua vida estava formado.

_##########_

_**Fim. **_

_**Olá! Espero que tenham gostado....**_

_**Reviews!**_

_**Bjs e até as próximas!!!**_

_**La Kariin**_

_**não**__ ser um fim. Talvez, pelas novas __**descobertas**__ de Harry sobre sua sexualidade, ele percebesse um certo rapaz __**loiro**__ e lindo... dando mole... Ou ainda um homem __**negro**__ alto, forte, poderoso... __**solitário**__ também como ele... andando pelos corredores do ministério... __Quem sabe outro trio?! deixem reviews e quem sabe poderemos continuar esta história...._

Ps.: Poderia


End file.
